Insomnia
by LethargicSeal
Summary: Sam becomes so obsessed with saving Dean, he starts to loose sleep over it. But his insomnia opens up a side of him that he didn't know was there. Wincest.
1. Distractions

**Title: **Insomnia  
**Author: **LethargicSeal  
**Pairings: **Dean/Sam  
**Rating: **M for language and sexual content  
**Status:** In Progress  
**Type: **Slash  
**Summary: **Sam becomes so obsessed with saving Dean, he starts to loose sleep over it. But his insomnia opens up a side of him that he didn't know was there. Wincest.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either Sam or Dean. They belong to the CW.

* * *

Sam fell exhausted on the cheap motel bed with a sigh. He was up for the majority of the night researching ways to save his brother, Dean's soft snoring his only motivation. He cupped his face with his hands and let out a sleepy yawn he'd been fighting back for hours, before rolling on his side and giving in to the sleep that threatened to consume him.

He was soon lost in thought, dwelling over how his brother had made the same sacrifice their father had made. How could he? He saw first hand how torn up Dean had become from their fathers death. How could he not expect the same thing to happen to him. He rolled over once again, trying to find a comfortable position. His gaze swept to his sleeping brothers frame. His thoughts went back to a fight that they had earlier that day. He couldn't keep his emotions in anymore and ended up blowing up at his brother.

_"It's my job to protect you, Sammy." Dean replied, trying to hold in his tears._

_"How are you supposed to protect me if you're dead?" came Sam's sharp reply. Dean he stopped to think, his gaze trying to seek comfort in the tile floor of their motel bathroom. "Why don't you try thinking before you do something."_

_Dean had clenched his fists in slight fear, as Sam's voice rose to an angry yell. "You're so selfish. Did you even think how this would affect me?"_

_"Of course I did Sammy." Dean answered, almost loosing all composure by answering. "I finally understand why dad made that deal. He couldn't bear the thought of someone he loved dying."_

_"That's the thing, Dean," Sam voice lowered, "I wasn't dying. I did die." Sam turned around and stormed out the motel room, leaving Dean defeated._

Sam sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He slowly willed himself out of bed and to the nearby table. His laptop was still open at the site he was recently reading. His gaze went from the site on protection circles to his brother who seemed to be restlessly sleeping. Dean had startled to mumble in his sleep while rolling onto his side. Sam's thoughts suddenly disappeared as he watched his brother hunt even in his sleep.

Morning came with a donut bouncing off of Sam's forehead. Sam sleepily opened his eyes to realize that he had fallen asleep at his laptop. He looked at the screen, and then to the donut which had one bite taken out of it. The jelly from it was smeared on his forehead and was now dripping on his keyboard. He looked up to see Dean grinning like an idiot.

"What are you doing?" Sam sleepily asked.

"I made breakfast." Dean explained, while still chewing the piece of donut he bit off of Sams. "well, bought it. Hurry up, I got what we need."

Sam had almost forgotten why they were even in this town, before he came to a sudden realization and quickly closed his laptop. In his haste he forgot that the jelly donut was still on his keyboard.

"Son of a bitch," Sam swore as jelly squeezed out the sides of his laptop.

"Way to go, Sammy," Dean teased, "What am I gonna use to look up porn now?"

Sam gave Dean an evil glare and one of those looks that means he's down to business. Dean shrugged it off before tossing an I.D. card to his brother. "You're going to need that."

Sam picked the card up and began to read his identity. It read, "Mark Kilenshore, Private Investigator." His mind suddenly grasping what they were about to do. They were investigating a series of mutilations, and needed to see the corpses, or what was left of them.

Dean picked up his jacket before starting towards the door. He reached for the door knob before turning towards his brother, about ready to say something before Sam interrupted.

"I know man, I'm sorry about last night." Sam tried to explain, "I was angry, I didn't mean to explode at you like that." Dean seemed to fumble for words, but before he could find them he spun around and exited the room.

Sam watched his brothers expressions, and knew something deeper was bothering him. He grabbed his coat and gave one last look at the room, noticing his laptop. "Damnit," he swore before reaching out to pick it up, "I never got to eat breakfast."

"Is that a foot?" Dean asked, breaking the silence between them since they left the motel. He started to poke at the body remains. They had skillfully talked their ways into the observation room and were now looking at a small box full of what appeared to be human parts.

"No, Dean." Sam answered slightly annoyed. He was reading through the sheet. "It says that the body was so mutilated that they couldn't fill out a full report until more information was found."

"That means that it could be anything." Dean said, still poking at what he thought was a foot.

"Exactly," Sam started, "Let me pull up some stuff on my lapt-" He pulled out his jelly covered laptop and let out a distraught sigh. "Never mind, I guess we are going to the library."

"Man, I hate the libra-" Dean started but stopped from the glare Sam was giving him. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

Sam walked into the library, eyeing a computer off in the corner. He started in that direction, not caring what Dean was doing. He began his research on what he presumed to be the culprit. In his head, it was either a deva, a black dog, or a werewolf. He almost immediately disregarded a deva, knowing that their work is usually cleaner.

His eyes were caught by a site on black dogs. The black dog was known to mutilate the bodies of its victims, but what stood out was the protection spell that was posted at the bottom. He made a quick glance over his shoulder to see what Dean was up to before continuing his research.

Dean was sitting at a computer on the other side of the library. He had the monitor tilted slightly away, as if he was trying to hide what he was doing. He had a look on his face like something was wrong, but Sam couldn't quite put his finger on it.

His brother had been acting strange, ever since they had that fight. Maybe he finally realized the severity of his actions. Sam started tapping his fingers in frustration. His brother was clouding his thoughts. He needed to focus on the problem at hand.

What was he thinking? Dean was the problem at hand. Everything else could wait as long as his brother had only one year to live. Scratch that, they spent the last three months going on hunts. He had only nine months to find a way to save him.

Sam suddenly stood up, his fists clenched. He mentally hit himself. He needed to clear his head. The water he splashed on his face was cold, just what he needed to set his mind straight. He looked up into the mirror and cursed himself for not being on his game.

"You alright, Sammy." Sam turned around almost slipping on the tile floor.

"Yeah yeah, I'm ok." He said, his voice obviously displaying that something was bothering him.

"You sure?" Dean played his protective older brother card. '_Damn he was hot when he took charge. Wait, what was that last thought?'_

"Uh, I need to get some, uhm, air." Sam quickly lied. Anything to get away from Dean. What was wrong with him, why was he having these strange thoughts. He started towards the door, but before he could get there he was spun around by Dean and was now face to face with him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Dean once more, showing how concerned he really was. Their bodies were to close for comfort, at least for the bewildered Sam.

"Huh, wha? Cha." Sam started to babble, he didn't know what he was doing before he pressed his lips against Deans.

Dean threw a bunched up old newspaper at Sam's face. "Dude, what the hell?" Sam stared at Dean. He looked around quick. They were back in the library, he was still sitting at his computer with the black dog website open.

"You were starring at me for like ten minutes, man. You tell me." Dean started.

"Oh sorry, I guess I didn't get much sleep from last night." Sam began, starting to blush with embarrassment.

"Up all night researching?" Dean asked, thinking the research was for the hunt they were currently on.

"Yeah, you could say that." Sam started, feeling his blush growing. "Anyway, did you find anything useful?"

"Yeah, but not much 'cause I couldn't concentrate with you staring at me the entire time." Dean sarcastically said. "I looked into werewolves, and I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that it isn't a werewolf."

"What makes you say that?" Sam says, welcoming the change of subject and feeling his blush begin to go away.

"First off, werewolves rip out the heart of the victim. Once they have the heart, they more or less leave the victim to die. The mutilation of the body we investigated." Sam was lost in Dean's explanation, noting how nice Dean's lips were. He mentally hit himself one more time before returning his attention back to Deans explanation. "That foot we saw. A werewolf would never go that far with a mutilation."

"Right," Sam snapped back into reality and without caring what the part of Deans explanation he missed, began to explain what he discovered. "I believe that it is a black dog. The mutilation fits and lack of evidence also fits. Only the victim can see the black dog, which explains why there are no witnesses or suspects."

The expression on Deans face showed how proud he was of Sam. Sam began to blush again. "I'm uh, sorry about it not being a uhm, a dog-thing, er werewolf, Dean" Sam stumbled for the words. "I know how much you wanted to fight another one."

"It's ok, Sammy." Dean said with clear disappointment in his eyes. God Sam just wanted to melt from those eyes. '_Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with me?' _Sam mentally thought. '_He's my brother, damnit.'_

"Sammy?" Dean sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just need some sleep." Sam answered. _'Just a quick nap and hopefully this will all go away.'_

The ride back to the motel was long and quiet. Sam kept stealing glances at Dean when he wasn't looking, and mentally hurting himself when he was looking.

Sam burst through the motel door, noticing the familiar layout, and the jelly still smeared on the table. He made his way to the bed before sleepily collapsing on it.

"I'm gonna go get us some dinner, I'll be back in an hour or so." Dean explained. The only response he got out of Sam was a muffled, "Mmm hmm." before leaving the room and driving away.

It didn't take long for Sam's mind to start wandering. His thoughts were mainly focused on the incident at the library. What was happening to him? It had to be the insomnia, or he was having one vivid dream. All he could think about was kissing Dean one more time.

His thoughts kept him from getting any sleep. He tried to block his thoughts, and stood up. He walked over to the window, hoping Dean would be back soon. He looked at the clock and noticed that Dean had only been gone 10 minutes. He turned his attention back to outside the window.

Dean carefully opened the door, trying to stay quiet. Upon making it through the door, he found Sam staring out the window. He walked to the table and set the bag of food down.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, what did you get?" Sam replied.

"I got spaghetti, and some chocolate ice cream for dessert." Dean explained while pulling out the individual boxes that was their pasta. He reached in the bag again and pulled out a small pail of ice cream and casually walked to the mini fridge and put it inside. He then reached into the bag once more and pulled out a bottle of whipped cream.

Dean ripped his shirt off and started spraying the whipped cream into his mouth. He stopped for a second and was about to say something. "Do you want some, Sammy?"

"Hey Sammy, did you hear me?" Dean asked again.

Sam snapped back into reality, seeing Dean seated at the table, fully clothed, with a fork in his hand. Sam was dumbstruck. He couldn't move and he was holding the curtains in a death grip.

"Sam?" Dean stood up and was starting to walk towards him.

Sam willed himself to move and started to say, "Yeah, just a sec."

"Did you get enough sleep?" Dean asked.

"Couldn't sleep, I've got to much on my mind." Sam pulled out his dish and began to eat. It wasn't long before Dean was finished and took out the ice cream.

"You didn't buy any whipped cream, did you?" asked Sam.

"No, why?" Dean questioned.

"No reason." Sam quickly replied. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He locked the door and started splashing cold water on his face. _'I just need to focus more on the hunt, that's all. I'm going to go back out there and start some more research.'_

He opened the bathroom door, and slowly exited. Dean was enthralled in the vibrating bed, and was having to much fun to notice his brothers reappearance. Sam took out his laptop, cursing at how he hadn't cleaned it up yet. He took out a washcloth from the bathroom and started to wipe the jelly away from the keyboard and screen.

"Hey Sam, do you want to come join me?" Dean shouted.

"WHAT!?" Sam shouted in sheer terror.

"God, all I said was, 'do you have any more quarters?'" Dean sheepishly stated. "I'll think twice before asking next time."

"Sorry Dean, thought you said something else," Sam started to explain but noted the look of confusion on his brothers face, "never mind. I'm just really tired but I can't sleep, so I'm gonna look up so more research."

Dean was quickly lost in his own world, which left Sam to tend to his laptop. _'God, this jelly is really sticky. I bet it's a lot like Dean's...' _

"Whoa!" Sam shouted, catching himself before he had thought to much. Also making the startled Dean jolt upright.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, reaching for the gun under his pillow, oblivious to anything that happened in the past five minutes.

"Oh, nothing, I just noticed how dirty my laptop really was." Sam lied. _'This is becoming ridiculous.' _He finished wiping up his laptop and began his search on black dogs once more. _'There has to be something that can keep my mind off of him.'_

He began his search, which started off on a bad site stating that black dogs needed to be sold or they would be put down. He found the website he was on at the library after several failed attempts. He began to read more on them, their habits, their patterns. Anything that would give them a lead.

He was finally onto something, when he glanced at the clock. It was nearly 1:30 in the morning. He scratched the back of his head before looking about the room. Dean had passed out on the bed. Sam quickly looked away, trying to keep his thoughts elsewhere. He returned his attention back to his laptop, scrolling down a little and read exactly what he needed to know.

Sam nudged Dean, but all he did was moan and roll over. Sam tried again, this time successfully awakening him. Dean jolted up and through instinct, had the barrel of his gun right between a startled Sam's eyes.

"Holy shit, you almost gave me a heart attack." Sam said, starting to feel numb all over.

"Been there, done that." Dean noted with a yawn.

"What?" asked Sam.

"The heart attack, had one. Been there done that." Dean smiled. "So what's up?"

"Right, anyway I think our job here is more complicated than we thought." Sam started to explain.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I was researching and came across this." Sam pointed to his laptop, Dean leaned in to get a closer look, making Sam squirm from the contact. Sam continued to explain, "It states that the presence of a black dog can often be confirmed by a simple ritual."

"I can read, Sammy." Dean answered.

"I wonder sometimes." Sam retorted.

"So what do you propose?" Dean asked, offended by Sams statement.

"Propose, what are you insane?" Sam exclaimed, being thrown off guard and blushing slightly.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked.

"No-nothing. Sorry. I suggest we gather the ingredients to attempt this ritual." Sam said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"What does the ritual require?"

"A bunch of stuff, mostly similar to a protection spell, which is probably why I thought it was a protection spell at first." Sam started to explain, "But instead of combining the ingredients, you lay them around a pentagram and begin this chant." Sam pointed to the laptops screen, which had some foreign langue on it. "Once the chant is finished, the ingredients should burn up if a black dog is present. This should also make it visible for the next couple of hours."

"It only gives us a few hours?" asked Dean, stroking the stubble on his chin. _'God, I love it when he forgets to shave.'_

"Quit that." Sam demanded, swatting Dean's hand away from his chin. "It's distracting."

All Dean could do was stare at Sam like he had just been betrayed. "I guess I'll let you figure out what our next step is, I'm gonna go wash up." Dean turned and started towards the bathroom as Sam became enthralled in his work.


	2. Silver Bullets

Dean and Sam pulled up to a local 24 hour convenience store. Dean anxiously got out of the car and entered the store, while Sam was busy checking over their list. Sam exited the car and started towards the store. Once he was inside, he went straight for the spices. Dean had already stuffed an entire candy bar into his mouth and was now following Sam.

"Don't you find it weird that a normal store has exactly what we need?" Dean asked, stumbling over his words trying to swallow.

"Don't question it." Sam snapped back. He was quickly putting items into his hand basket, trying to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Hey, I got some whipped cream." Dean happily added, "I remember you talking about it yesterday."

Sam spun around to look at Dean and his face turned impossibly red. Memories of the fantasy he had involving the whipped cream surging back to him. "PUT THAT AWAY!" he yelled with a little more enthusiasm than he wanted.

"I could come up with several things to do with this," teased Dean. He pretended to spray it all over his body while attempting to pose. "What do you say big boy?"

Sam nearly fell over from the display his brother was putting on. The look on his brothers face was to much for him. He leaned in and captured Dean's lips in a kiss, noting that Dean had shaved. Dean was busy dancing and acting sexy that it took him a moment to realize someone was kissing him. Dean opened his eyes and let out a deadly yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Dean hollered. Sam stepped back, realizing what he had just done. He kept thinking he would wake up any second, but each second he waited just proved how awake he really was. Dean's expression had changed from anger to confusion.

"Uhm, I'll be waiting in the-the-the car." Dean struggled for his words and spun around to exit the store, but knocked a few items off the shelf. He bent over to pick them up, but changed his mind and quickly left the store.

Once Dean was outside, Sam decided to take his time getting the rest of the items on his list. The more time he gave Dean, the better, or so he hoped. _'I can't believe I actually kissed him.' _he thought as he reached out to grab a package of salt. _'I wish that black dog would kill me.'_

He finished his shopping and paid the clerk who eyed him suspiciously. Turning towards the exit, he inhaled deeply. _'I can't put it off any longer.' _He took his first step and exhaled, then continued towards the car and his now scarred brother.

Dean was outside, leaning against the black hood of the Impala. Sam took one look at his brothers face, but couldn't read the expression. It was as if Dean had completely shut himself down. He didn't blame him for it either.

"Hey, Dean," Sam began slowly, "I, I just, I-"

"Don't say anything." Dean replied without a hint of emotion. "Get in the car."

"Right." Sam was hurt. He didn't expect a warm welcome, but somehow felt like his brother wouldn't hold it against him.

The ten minute ride back to the motel seemed like the longest trip of his life, and he had gone from New York to California. He would occasionally look at Dean and try to say something, but would be torn apart by Dean's emotionless expression. Dean was withdrawing his entire self from him, or so it seemed, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Once they made it back to the motel, Dean rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. Sam decided not to question him, and started setting up the salt pentagram. It didn't take him long to finish his creation. _'Damn I'm good at making these. They always look perfect!' _Once he was finished, he reached into the bag and started to pull the ingredients out one by one. _'I wonder if Dean is alright. No, I can't think about him right now. I have to put everything I have into this, I can't let this get between the hunt.' _He finished creating everything, and all that was left was to recite the words. He shakily stood up and made his way to the bathroom door.

"Dean," Sam questioned, "everything is ready."

He knocked on the bathroom door, but there was no reply.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam started and knocked on the door one more time. "I can explain, but you have to come out."

Sam waited a few more minutes before saying, "Jerk." hoping for his brothers usual reply of, "Bitch." He waited, but no reply came. He turned slowly, ready to give up when the door unlocked and Dean slowly exited.

"Bitch," Dean softly added.

All Sam could do for the moment was smile. "I'm glad you decided to give me another chance. You have no ide-"

"Don't start." Dean interrupted before closing the distance between them. Dean put his left arm on Sam's shoulder. "I really don't want to know."

Sam understood why his brother didn't want to know. It wasn't every day that you had to deal with your own brother kissing you. His mind went back to the moment, and his stomach started to knot. _'I really fucked up this time. How am I ever going to be able to work with--'_

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by Deans lips connecting with his own. Before he knew what was happening he was kissing him back. Dean moved his arm around to the small of Sam's back and pulled him closer. Sam made a small squeaking noise which only made an opportunity for Dean's tongue to move in.

Sam's arms wrapped around Dean's neck and eagerly battled Dean's tongue with his own. Sam took every second to explore Dean's mouth. Wanting to know every single detail about it, before he needed to break away to breathe.

"Holy shit," Sam said with full lips, resting his forehead against Deans. Dean was breathing heavily, trying franticly to regain composure before diving in again.

"I've wanted this... so long." Dean explained, nipping at Sam's neck. Sam groaned and tightened his embrace around Dean's neck, only fueling Dean's need.

"Wanted... This... Too..." was all Sam could get out before capturing Dean's lips in another deep kiss. Their tongues battled for what seemed like forever, but not long enough. Sam could feel Dean's erection poking him through their jeans, noting just how hot he made his brother.

Dean reached towards Sam's belt with his free hand and started to push his shirt up, running his hands up Sam's stomach. _'We have a hunt to finish.' _It didn't take long for Dean to get Sam's shirt off, revealing his toned abs and strong arms. _'We have work to do.' _Sam reached down to return the favor, pushing his hands up Dean's shirt, feeling his muscles ripple with each movement. _'People could die while we are bumping uglies. Get your priorities in order.' _He pulled the rest of Dean's shirt off, breaking their kiss for but a second.

"Oh, Jesus Christ." Sam swore, the lack of contact allowing his mind to register that they had work to do. "We can't do this right now. We need to finish the ritual."

With that, Sam broke apart from a less than willing Dean, and started to search for his shirt. He found Dean's and threw it to him. "Put it on, or I'm sure we won't get very much done."

Dean started to pout before reluctantly putting his shirt back on. "I think we would get more done with them off."

Sam started to recite the chant, while Dean sat at the table watching. "Nik alta recemta leorda nasata." Dean chuckled, he could never get through one of these without at least a grin. Sam shot him a glare before finishing the chant.

They waited a couple of minutes before Dean broke the silence, "I don't think it worke-" A blue flame suddenly started to incinerate all the ingredients, leaving the carpet a little less than what it was. The flames gave off a noise similar that of a fog horn, deafening the brothers. Dean became enthralled by the brilliant blue flames burning up the ingredients before shouting, "Never mind. Man that stuff smells."

"We have to hurry, the black dog will only remain visible for a short time." Sam shouted over the dying flames. Dean grabbed his coat and they started out the door and jumped into the Impala. Dean threw the car in reverse and pulled out of the motel parking lot. They drove down the road with REO Speedwagon's _Back on the Road Again_ blasting in their ears.

"Do you have any ideas on where to look?" Sam asked., turning the music down so he could be heard.

"No, but its a big black dog. I'm sure it won't be that hard to spot." Dean smirked. He then turned to Sam and punched him for touching the stereo. "So how do we kill this son-of-a-bitch?"

"The website said that a silver bullet should do the trick." Sam answered matter-o-factly, and rubbing his shoulder where Dean had punched him.

"Should?" Dean's smile turned into concern, "No Sam, I need a sure way to kill it."

"The website seemed pretty accurate so far, so we'll just have to trust it." Sam tried to explain, still nursing his injured shoulder.

Once Sam finished nursing his arm, he crawled into the backseat, and through a secret compartment, was able to get to their lockbox of weapons. He grabbed two revolvers and the box of silver bullets. Climbing back into the front seat, he began to load the revolvers clips with the black dogs death sentences.

"So, are we going to talk about what happened?" asked Sam, fighting a rogue bullet into the clip.

"Can this wait?" Dean retorted, "We have other things to worry about."

"I just figured we could explain our sides of the story while we search," Sam explained, feeling a little hurt. _'It's my fault we're in this to begin with. Try to stay focused on the job.' _Damn his thoughts. He wasn't going to let them sidetrack him this time. He wanted to know Dean's side of the story. "It's almost morning, so the search will be easier in the daylight. I just wanted to know when you-"

"Ever since you came back." Dean answered, making a left turn onto a back road. "Ever since I made that deal with the demon and saw you sit up on the table. Right then I knew that I wanted to be there for you, more than ever."

Sam was struck by his brothers sincerity. _'That would explain the awkwardness between us lately. Why Dean always seemed to withdraw when we fought.' _"You're gonna laugh, but I've been daydreaming about you since yesterday." Sam confessed.

"I figured as much, You spent ten minutes staring at my ass in the library" Dean grinned, "and that thing with the whipped cream? Must have been pretty hot to get a kiss out of it."

"Don't even start with that" Sam blushed, "But what about all those girls you've been with since you decided to live your life a little more wild?"

"Not so hard when I pictured your face on them." Dean explained, "I figured that I would probably never have the real thing, so I'd have to make due with what I could get."

"Pervert." Sam answered with a laugh.

Dean drove slowly around the town, glancing at the clock. It was 6:25, the sun was just rising. It gave enough light to see out the windows without the aid of the headlights. It was a little foggy, but would most likely clear within the next half hour.

"Damnit." Dean swore, subconsciously tapping the steering wheel with his thumb to the beat of _Back in Black_. "This is like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

He threw the car into park and wrestled himself out of the car, needing the fresh air and a chance to stretch his legs. He scratched the back of his neck before turning his attention to Sam.

Sam was falling asleep in the front seat. He hadn't slept in a few days, his thoughts keeping him up. This was no exception. He finally noticed how beat up his body was from the lack of sleep. He lethargically opened his door, notably slowing down. Dean noticed how exhausted his brother really was. _'This is going to be one hell of a morning.'_

Dean noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and spun around, gun in hand to see a squirrel franticly searching for breakfast. He let out a relieved sigh.

"You're on edge," Sam noted.

"Better safe than dead." Dean grinned. "Lets take another round. I'm guessing that ritual will only last about one more hour."

"About that long." Sam confirmed sleepily, before climbing back into the passengers seat. Dean climbed back in and drove down the street. _'I need to stay focused. Come on Sam.' _

Dean pulled up to a nearby park, checking the time one last time. It was 7:15. They had less than ten minutes left to wrap this hunt up. He turned his lights off and climbed out of the Impala, looking off in the distance for any movement.

That's when it hit him, like a brick wall. Dean fell to the ground, loosing the grip on his gun, as a massive five foot dog bore down on him. "SAM!" Dean shouted, trying desperately to push the creature off. The creatures claws dug into his chest, tearing his shirt open. Long bloody stripes appeared across his chest where the dog's paws had been. It's big black eyes looking right into Dean's soul.

Sam, lost in thought, was shocked back to reality by his brothers scream. He turned to see the giant midnight black dog ripping at his brothers flesh. "Oh shit," Sam stumbled out of the car, searching for his revolver. _'Where is my gun? Oh god, where the hell is my gun?'_

The dog had bit into Dean's shoulder, as Dean let out a bloody scream. Sam dug through the piles of fast food wrappers and cassette tapes searching for the only weapon that would save his brother. He glanced quickly at his bloody brother fighting desperately with the enormous beast. _'What was that?' _He saw a metallic shine out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see his brother's gun lying off to the side. He glanced at the dog ripping at Dean's chest with its front claws. _'You have to get to that gun.'_

Sam made a run towards the gun, but the black dog caught on. It made a rush for Sam, leaving a bloody motionless Dean on the ground. Sam reached the gun but was tackled by the giant animal. He wrestled with the creature, it's strength overpowering his own. _'Dean, I can't let him die.' _He looked at Dean, who lay motionless on the road, before grasping the hilt of his gun and pushing it against the dog's chest. He closed his eyes before pulling the trigger. The dog seemed to sense the power shift and moved to free itself. The ringing blast of the shot echoed through the morning sky, followed by fierce growling.

_'Dean?'_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took a darker turn, but I'll make it up in the next chapter! Next chapter with have some pretty heated stuff, so beware. Comments are always appreciated!**


	3. Nurses

**A/N: I had this done since yesterday, but due to my hardcore ADD lately, I forgot to put it up. Sorry this took me so long to put up. **

**No Deans were further hurt in this chapter, I love him to much.**

_

* * *

_

_'Dean? I've got to save him!'_

The dog howled in pain and attempted to bite Sam, but Sam quickly unloaded the rest of the clip into the creature's chest. The dying howls were drown out as the final shot rang through the air. The dead black dog collapsed on Sam, pinning him to the road. He made one last glance at the animal before the ritual wore off, and it once again became invisible. Dean sat up from where he had been mauled, using one of his arms to hold his shoulder. "Sam?" he yelled.

"Iem oher fheer." Sam's muffled voice was heard. Dean turned to see Sam's body lying on the road.

"Did you get it?" he asked wincing at the pain that coursed through him, originating at his shoulder and chest.

"Ihtz ohn shtop ov meh." Sam was able to mumble.

Dean made his way over to Sam and nearly tripped on the invisible creatures dead leg. Noticing that the ritual wore off, and the dog regained its invisibility. He pushed at the dog's enormous body, wincing at the pain that shot through him from the strain. He was able to move the beasts body off of Sam enough that he could free himself.

"Thanks." Sam sheepishly admitted. "You're hurt pretty bad." Sam took his shirt off and began to rip at it, attempting to create bandages. _'I'm glad we decided to put our shirts back on.' _Eying the wounds on Deans chest and shoulder, and the expanse of Dean's muscled chest, he was able to create enough bandages to cover the area.

"You don't need to worry so much about it." Dean answered, feeling awkward from the amount of attention his brother was giving him.

"The scratches on your chest aren't that deep and will heal." Sam began, the mandatory biology class he took in college paying off. "The wound on your shoulder is a little deep, but it seems to have missed your major vessels. I think I was able to stop the bleeding." His hand applying pressure to Dean's shoulder.

Dean used his free arm to wrap it around his brothers waist and pull him in for a short kiss. "Did I ever tell you how hot you are as a nurse?"

Sam blushed and attempted to change the subject back to the problem at hand. They had a giant five foot invisible dog laying in the middle of the street. _'What are we going to do with this thing.'_

"I'll help you pull the thing onto the hood of the Impala." Dean offered, knowing that they had to move it. Two people, even if one was injured, was better than one.

"No, I can do it." Sam tried to explain, "I don't want you to reopen your wound." Sam gave Dean one last glance, eying out his brothers features, before returning his glance back to invisible dog.

It took him several attempts to even be able to drag the thing over to the car. Dean stood at a distance watching helplessly as his brother struggled with the burden. Once he had it in place, it seemed to just slide onto the hood. He opened up the lock box and pulled out chains and rope to keep the beast bound to the hood.

Sam collapsed from exhaustion on the curb, feeling the fatigue building up. All he wanted to do was fall asleep. Dean sat down on the curb next to Sam, and put his arm around his shoulder. Sam melted at the touch and rested his head on his brothers shoulder.

"Ouch!" Dean shouted in pain.

"Oh, sorry." Sam jumped, he had forgotten about his brothers injuries. _'Way to be a dumb ass.'_ Sam stood up, offering his hand to his brother, "We better get going. People are going to be getting up soon, I don't really feel like explaining any of this."

"You're probably right." Dean answered, taking Sam's hand. Dean stood up and walked over to the drivers side of the car.

"Like hell you are driving in that condition." Sam could only think about hitting a lamp post or something. _'I'm not fit to drive either.'_

"Look," Dean started, "I may be hurt, but you are so tired, it's border line drunk." Sam didn't even press his point of view. He collapsed into the passengers seat and allowed Dean to drive them back to the motel. _'Dean is really good in these kinds of situations.' _

The short trip back to the motel took little more than five minutes. Sam climbed out of the car and helped his brother into the motel room, gently placing him on the bed before collapsing heavily beside him.

Dean reached over with his good arm and pulled Sam closer to kiss his forehead. "I guess this makes us even."

"What are you talking about?" Sam sleepily added.

"I saved your life, and you just saved mine." Dean replied, kissing Sam's forehead once more before smoothing his hair away.

"We will never be even. You saved my life countless times." Sam started, a smile spreading across his face, "but I know a way I can make it up to you."

Sam used the little strength he had to pin his stunned brother to the bed. He made sure to avoid his wounds, as to not hurt him further. His lips made a trail from Dean's neck to one of his nipples before biting at it.

Dean hissed from the contact, letting himself relax from the surprise attack. Sam rolled the hard nub of flesh between his teeth and licked it, before moving his attention to the other side. "Oh, god." Dean breathed between clenched teeth. His hands balled into fists at his sides, grasping at the sheets.

Sam brought his hands up to glide lightly across Dean's abs before one hand reached up to tease Dean's other nipple. His hands gently rubbed the hard flesh before squeezing it roughly. Dean's breathing became short and shallow, his jeans becoming impossibly tight.

Sam brought his gaze up to Deans before releasing the sensitive flesh and kissing a trail back up his body, paying close attention to his jaw line. Sam ghosted his lips past Deans and nibbled on his earlobe whispering, "Looks like you're getting a little tight." His free hand reached down to cup the bulge in Dean's jeans. Dean hissed at the contact and bucked into the touch.

Sam brought his lips back to Dean's, seizing them in the heated passion. Their tongues began to battle for dominance as Sam's hand made quick work of Dean's zipper, releasing Dean's erection from its denim prison. His hand began to stroke Dean's penis through his boxers, noting his own erection through his jeans. His own restraints becoming painfully obvious.

Sam stood up, hearing Dean whimper in protest. He quickly shed his jeans and boxers, revealing himself completely to Dean, his penis bouncing freely. Sam took his position on top of Dean once again, capturing his lips in a kiss.

Dean's hands became more adventurous and started to explore Sam's naked back, feeling his muscles ripple with every movement. Sam continued his work on Dean's erection, pushing Dean's jeans and boxers down to pool by his ankles, revealing Dean in all his glory..

"Very nice, Dean. No wonder I couldn't keep all those women off of you." Sam complimented, breaking their kiss.

"Never wanted any of them, only you." Dean groaned, seeking the contact of their lips once again. He captured Sam's lips in another kiss, his hands making their way to Sam's ass and lustfully squeezing the globes of flesh.

Sam gasped at the feeling before pining his brothers arms to the bed, preventing the touching. "My turn." was all Sam said before kissing a trail down Dean's chest, releasing Dean's arms. He dipped his tongue playfully into Dean's navel and was rewarded with a grunt.

Dean began to fist Sam's brown silky hair. The act only encouraged Sam further, following the trail of hair down to Dean's treasure. Sam inwardly grinned before licking his way up the side of Dean's shaft, smiling at the groan he received. He began to tease him, flicking his tongue at the sensitive area below his head. Dean bucked up and tightened his grip on Sam's hair causing Sam to reach down and grab Dean's sac with his hands and begin to roll them gently. Dean's arousal became even more evident as Sam slid his tongue up his erection, teasing the tip with his tongue.

Sam looked up into Dean's sex crazed eyes, still teasing Dean with his tongue. "Sammy, please" Dean pleaded, "Need... You..."

That was all Sam needed to hear before taking in the head of Dean's cock. His lips creating a tight circle around him. He slowly lowered his lips down to the base, swirling his tongue around the head as he descended. Dean cursed, thrusting upward, attempting to bury himself in the constricting heat. Sam reached the base of Dean's penis and felt it poke the back of his throat. He fought the gag reflex successfully, massaging the veiny underside of Dean's penis with his tongue. Dean's groans only fueling his own needs. Sam torturingly drew his lips slowly back to the tip, releasing Dean's cock with a pop.

"Don't, stop." Dean whimpered between heavy breaths. Sam smiled to his brother before teasing the tip of his cock with his tongue, dipping it into the slit before capturing it fully in his mouth once again.

He began to bob his head up and down, setting a rhythm. His tongue paying close attention to the sensitive area bellow the tip. The hand playing with Dean's balls moved to his thighs, to help control Dean's thrusting. "I'm gonna cum!" Dean shouted.

Sam once again released Dean's cock before climbing back up his body. "We don't want that, not yet." Sam seductively stated before capturing Dean's lips. Dean could taste his own precum from the kiss. He liked the flavor of his own essence on his brothers tongue.

"I've got more," Sam huskily added, searching the end table for something. _'Come on, Dean has to have some in here.' _Dean looked up at him questionly, while Sam rummaged through the drawer. _'Found ya'.' _He pulled out a bottle of lube and handed it to the smiling Dean. Dean eagerly opened the bottle and squirted a large amount on his fingers.

Sam moved off his brother to give him more room. Dean's lubricated fingers ghosted across Sam's skin and parted the cleft of Sam's ass. Sam gasped at the cold feeling of Dean's fingers lightly touching his hole. Dean pressed firmly against Sam's premium, being rewarded with throaty groan before he slipped his first finger into Sam's anus.

He didn't know how to explain the sensation, but soon became accustomed to it as Dean slipped a second finger in, starting a scissoring action to relax the tight muscle. Dean's fingers started a rhythm that Sam was soon used to, and was eagerly pushing back against the intrusion. Dean used his free hand to grasp Sam's ignored penis, stroking it roughly.

Dean slipped a third finger in, hearing Sam yelp from the pressure. He felt a small bump inside Sam and pressed against it, being rewarded with Sam gasping and squeezing his fingers tightly. "Do that again!" Sam demanded.

"Anything for you." Dean answered back, squeezing Sam's cock a little harder and ghosting over the spot once again. Sam started to push back against Dean's fingers with lust filled eyes. "Need you now, Dean!" Sam gasped out.

Dean removed his fingers, hearing Sam's protest before applying a hefty amount of lube to his erection. Sam straddled Dean's hips and slowly lowered himself onto his erection, using his own hands to guide Dean's penis into his ass. The tip of Dean's cock penetrated Sam, and he steadied himself as the pain shot through him. Tears starting to form near Sam's eyes.

"Are you ok, Sammy?" Dean asked, noting the look of pain on Sam's face, worry spreading across his own. He brought his hands up to Sam's face, brushing away the tears with his thumbs.

"Yeah," Sam grunted, slowly lowering himself again. The pain was horrible, but he knew it would be so much better once Dean was in him. Sam pushed himself down the rest of the way, engulfing Dean's cock.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted out, feeling how tight and warm Sam was around him. Sam let out a painful grunt before resting unsteadily against his brothers body. '_The pain isn't so bad.' _He started to move, Dean groaning loudly at the friction.

"Need you, Dean." Sam whispered, more demanding than needy. He lifted himself up until only the tip of Dean's penis was in before sliding back down. Dean met Sam's descent with his own thrust, hitting Sam's prostate.

"Oh my God!" Sam shouted, the pleasure coursing through his body as his muscles contracted. Dean groaned as Sam tightened around him, pulling Sam down for a kiss.

"Need you. Harder." Sam was barely able to make it out between pants. It was all the encouragement that Dean needed, rolling Sam onto his back, allowing him to take charge. Dean's thrusts became faster and harder, each one striking home with Sam. Sam reached out to grab his erection, but Dean batted his hand away. "I gotcha, Sammy." he grunted.

Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's erection, beating it in time with his thrusts. Sam was convulsing with pleasure, before it erupted before him. His eyes rolled back and he saw stars as his climax claimed him. Thick white ropes shot from his penis coating Dean's hand and dripping onto his abs. His muscles spasmed around Dean's erection, making him groan.

"Sam!" Dean shouted before releasing his own seed deep inside Sam. Dean, slowly recovering from his orgasm, collapsed beside Sam, breathing heavily. Sam's orgasm began to subside as he reached out to run a hand through Dean's short sweat-soaked hair. "I really do love you, you know."

"I know, love you too." Dean answered, short of breath, wrapping his good arm around his brother "But next time we need to live out that whipped cream fantasy of yours."

Sam turned to give Dean one of those, "You really didn't just say that," looks, but melted into his touch. He curled up against Dean's chest, relaxing into his body, as sleep threatened to take him over.

_'All I ever needed was a little distraction.' _Sam smiled before sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

**This is the final chapter in this story. I may continue it as a sequel and further explain the whole Dean selling his soul part I initially started. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
